


Баки Барнс, сексуальный коммунист

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Фанфик, написанный для веселых и шумных старбакс-дринкинг-геймов. Можно собраться компанией и поднять бокалы за баки-котика, или надираться в гордом одиночестве. Инструкция простая: берете бутылку любимого алкоголя, этот фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп в фанфике надо отметить хорошим глотком (а некоторые и тостом!).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drinking Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Баки Барнс, сексуальный коммунист

**Author's Note:**

> Список штампов.
> 
> Вы пьете, если:
> 
> Стив ходит без футболки  
> Стив в футболке, но лучше бы был без нее (потому что его футболка на три размера меньше\мокрая\прозрачная\рвется в бицепсах)  
> А Баки вспоминает, что “Стив был меньше”  
> Вы пьете не чокаясь каждый раз, когда звучат слова “Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь. Девять. Добросердечный. Возвращение на Родину. Один. Товарный вагон”  
> Пьете, если ГИДРа сделала что-то ужасное с членом\яйцами\задницей Баки (или просто сделала что-то, чтобы не дать ему заниматься нормально сексом)  
> ГИДРа проводила странные эксперименты, необъяснимые логикой (например, выращивала Баки грудь или превращала его в русалку)  
> В ГИДРе Баки насиловали - вместо операций (или прямо на операциях)  
> В общем, пьете всякий раз, когда Баки вспоминает печальные истории из ГИДРы  
> И когда Стив вспоминает печальные истории времен старого Бруклина  
> Если упоминается астма\другие болезни Стива  
> Если вспоминают тот случай, когда Стива вырвало на Циклоне  
> Пьете, когда кто-то заботится о волосах Баки (большой глоток, если это неожиданный персонаж). Пьете, если Баки собирает волосы в хвост\косичку (и это выглядит сексуально!)  
> Сэм дает мудрые советы  
> Наташа дает мудрые советы  
> Стив рисует Баки (дважды, если рисует Баки голым)  
> Рука Баки действует сама по себе  
> Тони делает новую руку для Баки (дважды, если там есть секс-функции)  
> У Баки запрятано оружие во всех местах  
> Баки считает Стива новым куратором  
> У Баки кошмары о ГИДРЕ, и он пытается убить Стива спросонья  
> У Стива кошмары о падении Баки (к тому же, он спит без футболки)  
> Баки скрывается в Монголии или пасет коз в Ваканде  
> Пьете каждый раз, когда они говорят “придурок” или “сопляк”. Или “мелкий”.  
> За каждое прозвище, которое Тони придумывает для Стива и Баки. Большой глоток, если это что-то более оригинальное, чем Капитан Сосулька  
> Упоминается Человек на мосту  
> Звучат слова “Ты мое задание”  
> Стив говорит что-то патриотичное  
> Стив говорит “я могу делать это весь день”  
> Баки говорит по-русски  
> Бакки говорит по-русски с Наташей (большой глоток если это ругательства, дважды – если цитируют классиков)  
> Баки на самом деле румын  
> У него нездоровая страсть к сливам  
> Мстители едят шаурму  
> Благодаря чудесной сыворотке Стив и Баки могут трахаться сутки напролет  
> Но не могут напиться (только если это не бухло Тора)  
> Стив и баки снимают квартирку в Бруклине  
> Спят в обнимку и втайне мучаются от стояка (или Баки ухаживает за больным Стивом и мучается от стояка)  
> У Стива несчастное лицо, а Баки угрюмый  
> До дна, если кто-то говорит “Я с тобой до конца” (или Till the end of line)”

– Вы должны заняться сексом, Стив, – говорит Фьюри, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

– Мы должны ЧТО? – Стив краснеет всем лицом.

– Ну же, Капитан Девственник, секс, поступательные движения, туда-сюда, ты точно знаешь, – Тони Старк с удовольствием разглядывает смущенного Стива, делает пару фото на телефон для коллекции. – Ты ведь снимался в том ролике про резинки для школьников, верно?

– Ролик был не про резинки, а про безопасный секс, и я не… я знаю, что это такое, спасибо, Тони, – отвечает Стив ровно. – Мне просто показалось, вы хотите, чтобы я сделал ЭТО с Баки.

– Именно, – Фьюри кивает. – С Зимним Солдатом уже общались лучшие психологи с трех континентов, пришло время для серьезных мер.

– Мы вылечим его с помощью твоей волшебной спермы, Стив, – добавляет Тони с широкой улыбкой. – Это абсолютно серьезно, ты ведь знаешь, что твоя сыворотка может излечить холеру, чуму и оспу, воскрешать мертвых, укреплять озоновый слой и все такое. Пара-тройка оргазмов, и наш Терминатор восстановит свой поджаренный мозг.

Стив качает головой. Невозможно. Он не может этого сделать. Они с Баки не занимались сексом! Только на войне пару раз, но тогда все солдаты этим грешили, протягивая друг другу “руку помощи”. И в Бруклине, в холодные ночи, но это был единственный способ согреться. И в доках, разок, просто из любопытства. Так или иначе, они не были… Баки всегда нравились девушки.

И Стив не смел надеяться. Потому что если бы он надеялся на что-то, он был бы геем, а он не был.

***

Стив выпивает немного пива, смотрит бейсбольный матч по телевизору и спускается в тренажерный зал, поколотить немного грушу. Он мог бы набить себе татуировку на лице, со словами “я гетеро”, но не любит иголок еще с детства, когда уколы были ежедневной рутиной.

Он срывает три или четыре груши из бесконечного боксерского запаса Старка, прежде чем его телефон вибрирует. Смс от Сэма.

“Че как?”

Стив гуглит это выражение, затем отправляет в ответ фотографию своего натруженного, блестящего от пота бицепса. Ответа от Сэма нет подозрительно долго. Стив успевает сделать сотню-другую отжиманий на одной руке, когда телефон снова вибрирует.

“Проблемы с Б.?”

Сэм называет тренировки Стива “сублимацией”. Словно человек не может просто любить спорт. И бейсбол. И пиво (пиво ужасно; Стив не любил его и в прошлой жизни, но тогда оно хотя бы имело какой-то вкус. Современное пиво как моча. Хуже только современные бананы).

“Фьюри хочет, чтобы мы занялись сексом”, – пишет Стив, потому что Сэм наверняка подскажет, что делать. Сэм всегда дает мудрые советы.

Ответа нет еще дольше, чем в первый раз. Наконец, экран вспыхивает новым сообщением.

“Фьюри довольно симпатичный”.

Стиву требуется пара минут, чтобы осознать происходящее и объяснить Сэму, что между ним и Фьюри точно ничего не будет. Сэм пишет:

“Тогда забудь об этом. Забудь, что я назвал его симпатичным. Знаешь, лучше просто сожги телефон. Нам не нужны улики. Черт, уверен, что у Фьюри есть доступ к твоим сообщениям”

“Не сходи с ума”, – пишет Стив одной рукой, другой отжимаясь в пятисотый раз. Пока он в душе, ему приходит новое сообщение, с зашифрованного номера:

“Передай Сэму, что он тоже вполне ничего”.

***

– Ты должен сделать это, – говорит Наташа. – Если это поможет, просто возьми и трахни его.

Она говорит на русском, и при этом чистит пистолеты. Она называет это “разговор по душам”. Когда ДЖАРВИС переводит ее слова, Стив качает головой. Обычно Наташа дает мудрые советы, даже когда ее не просят. Но в этот раз она ошибается.

– Я не могу так поступить с ним. Только вчера он еще спрашивал разрешения, чтобы выпить стакан воды. Он отдает мне честь, когда я захожу в комнату. Он пытался залезть в холодильник прошлой ночью, чтобы спать там. Я не буду пользоваться его беспомощным положением.

– Уверена, он и сам этого хочет, – возразила Наташа. – Я видела, как он хватает тебя за задницу. Постоянно.

Стив смутился.

– Не он, а его рука. Баки не может ее контролировать. ГИДРа встроила в его руку систему определения опасностей… моя задница, похоже, цель шестого уровня. Он просто хочет держать ее… под контролем.

– Точно, – ответила Наташа, не поведя бровью. – И чертова ГИДРа лишила его свободы воли, не позволяя ничего выбирать самому.

– Да, – Стив сжимает зубы, чувствуя гнев от одной только мысли.

– И теперь ты поговоришь с ним прямо, позволив ему решить, хочет он с тобой трахаться или нет.

– Да, – неуверенно говорит Стив после паузы. – Да, я так и сделаю.

Наташа откладывает пистолет и широко улыбается.

– Чудненько.

***

– Я не могу, Стив, – говорит Баки бесцветным голосом, глядя в сторону. – ГИДРа запрограммировала мой член вставать только после кодовых слов, – он выглядит виноватым, и у Стива сердце разрывается.

– Зачем ГИДРе делать такое? – уточняет Стив мягко, и Баки опускает голову так, что его спутанные волосы падают на лицо.

– Отвлекающий фактор. Бойцы ГИДРы занимались сексом с Агентом… до и после операций… во время операций… иногда вместо операций. Командованию пришлось ввести ограничения в функционал Агента, после чего Агент занимался сексом только с кураторами. Как куратор, ты должен знать кодовые слова, иначе я не смогу выполнить задание по ублажению, Стив.

– Ты не должен… не должен, – у Стива делается несчастное лицо, и Баки хмурится. – Мы не станем делать это, ты больше не должен выполнять задания, Бак.

Баки выглядит разочарованным. Он выглядит так, словно нуждается в крепком объятии, но Стив спрашивает разрешения дважды, и берет с Баки подписку о том, что тот не против прикосновений, прежде чем робко кладет руку ему на плечо.

Железная ладонь тут же хватает Стива за задницу. Рука низко гудит, словно мурчащая кошка. Пластины перестраиваются, рекалибруются и встают почти вертикально, когда Стив прижимает Баки к себе.

– Ты мог бы попробовать подобрать кодовое слово, – шепчет Баки с надеждой.

И Стив, по правде, никогда не мог ему отказать.

– Добросердечный? – пробует он. – Подъем? Гитлер? Коммунизм?

Солдат внезапно выглядит заинтересованным.

– Еще раз, – просит он, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

***

– Коммунизм, – стонет Стив ему в ухо, извиваясь на влажных простынях. Солдат безжалостен. Его бедра двигаются плавно и монотонно, его крепкое мускулистое тело прижимает Стива к кровати. Стив едва может вдохнуть – так, словно ему снова двенадцать и он пережил сильнейший приступ астмы.

– Ты мое задание, – рычит Баки, задирая ноги Стива выше, закидывая их себе на плечи. Даже трехместная, устойчивая к супергеройскому сексу кровать, которую Тони им предоставил, опасно трещит.

Не то чтобы Стив был против, но они делают это уже вторые сутки. Благодаря сыворотке ни один из них не устает достаточно, чтобы прекратить. Тони организовал доставку еды прямо в спальню, и они дважды перекусывали шаурмой и сливами, не отрываясь от дела. К вечеру первого дня Баки доверился Стиву настолько, что даже избавился от пары спрятанных на теле ножей и взрывчатки (учитывая, что он был абсолютно голым, это произвело сильное впечатление).

На Баки впечатление производит Стив.

– Ты был меньше, – говорит он, когда они ложатся в позу 69, и Стив вспоминает: в Бруклине, в их детские годы, это называлось “спать валетиком”.

Когда они, наконец, засыпают, оба так вымотаны, что спят до утра без кошмаров.

***

На семейном совете Мстителей решено, что Стив и Баки должны снять квартиру в Бруклине.

– Я не могу больше выдерживать этот шум, – жалуется Тони. – АС\DC не может вас заглушить.

– В моей стене вмятина в форме спинки от кровати, – добавляет Брюс деликатным тоном. – А ведь я живу в противохалковой комнате. Через два этажа от вас.

– Я живу в другом штате, – по видеосвязи добавляет Сэм. – Но даже до сюда доносится запах секса.

Стив не собирается смущаться. Он выполняет свой гражданский долг. Если другу нужна его сперма, чтобы чувствовать себя лучше, Стив даст ему столько спермы, сколько требуется. В задницу, в рот, на лицо, всюду. Он обмажет Баки своей спермой с ног до головы, потому что. Ну. Потому что он хороший друг.

Они обещали заботиться друг о друге, хотя вряд ли Сара Роджерс имела в виду именно это.

Баки, тем временем, чувствует себя лучше. Он сидит на полу возле дивана, пока Брюс заплетает ему французскую косичку. Тони копается отверткой в его железной руке, отстегнутой от тела. Рука время от времени шлепает Тони по лицу, если он наклоняется слишком близко.

Наташа приходит одновременно с доставщиком шаурмы. Мстители включают кино – что-то про роботов – и обнимаются, как большая куча дружелюбных щенков с суперспособностями, развалившись на диване. Стив чувствует себя так спокойно и безопасно, прижавшись к лодыжке Беннера, положив на колени голову Тони и почесывая Наташу ногой за ухом. Баки, еще не готовый к такой степени близости с посторонними, обнимается с шаурмой.

– Ты – мое задание, – сообщает он шаурме, прежде чем запихнуть ее в рот целиком. Стив слегка заводится, пока остальные снимают это на камеру. – Что? – спрашивает Баки, прожевав. – ГИДРа удалила меня пару костей из челюсти, чтобы я мог открывать рот по-настоящему широко. Они считали, это напугает противника.

– Не знаю насчет противника, но у меня моральная травма, – бормочет Беннер.

– В детстве у Стива все время были травмы, – с ностальгическим вздохом сообщает Баки. – Однажды он сломал локоть, когда пытался меня пихнуть.

– У нас не было денег на врача, так что ты просто перемотал мой локоть старым носком, – с улыбкой подхватывает Стив.

– Да, и когда он опух и почернел, нам пришлось обратиться к подпольному знахарю, ты помнишь? Я продал два зуба, чтобы оплатить тебе обезбаливающие, – щеки у Баки раскраснелись, на губах застыла улыбка. Стив тихо смеется, вспомнив, как смешно Баки шепелявил в те дни.

Они обмениваются теплыми взглядами, пока остальные Мстители таращатся на них.

– Ты был тем еще сопляком, мелкий, – добавляет Баки ласково.

– Придурок, – отвечает Стив сдавленно, и думает, они готовы к отдельной квартире в Бруклине.

***

Квартира отличная, с очень толстыми стенами и дополнительной звукоизоляцией.

Баки с каждым днем вспоминает все больше. Стив старается, как может.

Любить Баки – все равно, что кататься на Циклоне в Кони-Айленде. Взлеты и падения, только не тошнит так сильно. Иногда Баки почти такой же, как прежде, и дразнит Стива, и улыбается, и его голубые глаза сверкают. В плохие дни он просыпается от кошмаров, и пытается задушить Стива своей новой рукой с функцией вибрации (спасибо, Тони), так что Стив корчится и вибрирует, пытаясь освободить свое горло от жесткой хватки.

В плохие дни Баки говорит: “Я никогда не буду прежним”, он говорит: “Твой друг умер, там, во льдах; он уже не вернется”, в плохие дни Баки говорит: “Как ты можешь простить меня, после того, как я стрелял в Тупака? И в Леннона?”.

В плохие дни Баки говорит: “Тебе стоило жениться на Пегги”.

Он говорит это по-румынски, но Стив слушает его своим сердцем, и потому всегда понимает с полуслова.

Они снимают с себя одежду, ложатся в постель и обнимаются крепко, как в те дни, в сырой военной палатке. Стив шепчет слова утешения, пока Баки не прекратит дрожать. И даже тогда Стив продолжает болтать всякие глупости, чтобы рассмешить Баки.

В хорошие дни Баки расслабляется в его руках и смеется, и это – как возвращение на родину.

– Только не отпускай, – просит Баки, устраиваясь удобней в объятьях Стива, и тот отвечает:

– Я могу это делать весь день, придурок.

Любить Баки – это как мчаться в ржавом товарном вагоне, без колес и тормозов, навстречу ослепительному рассвету, но Стив никогда не спрыгнет с этого поезда.

– Вместе до конца, – шепчет он еле слышно, и Баки отвечает сквозь сон:

– Взаимно, сопляк.


End file.
